1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temporary support for oil well tubes that allow supporting the surface casing while operations, such as completing cementation (concrete pouring) are carried out at the upper end, allowing immediate operation, thus saving rig time. The invention also relates to a method of use of the device.
2. Background of the Invention
During drilling of an oil or gas well, cementation of the surface casing is carried out, which permits definite immobilization thereof. Thus, the tube may support many tons of weight of blow-out preventers and tools required for drilling that are placed upon the well head.
At present, once the tube is cemented, a period of time of six hours or more is required for the setting-up of the cement around the tube halting drilling operations until the cement is dry. This is because if added weight is applied tubing head when the cement is not yet set, said tubing will sink or slip down the well bore.